Pomegranate Tea
by Pandabeans
Summary: "She had to believe that her - could save her even when she couldn't save them." Nina Martinez was just a child when it happened,Nina Martinez was the best cop of her graduating class, Nina Martinez lost her best friend, Nina Martinez won't let it happen again. "Having a small adventure never hurt anyone,Nina" references to domestic-abuse in first chapters
1. Los Charritos

Pomegranate tea

Everyone knew about the legend of Mt. Ebott. The locals knew most about it, they're the ones who keep the lore going. It's a legend, that's what we truly believed

It seems that adults only used the story to make sure children didn't wander too far, similarly to how adults would talk about "el cocuy" or "the shadow man", things that will take children if they misbehave. The elders were the only ones who told the story as though it was true fact, as if it was the only reason for there to even be a mountain.

I was only five when we moved there, just my mother and I. we lived in an enormous apartment complex, but now that I think about it; it was just three stories high. I was attending second grade by the elementary school near the apartments. I remember when my class had to do a project on our favorite part in history. Some kids did diagrams of George Washington, others wrote about Sacajawea, and then the over-achievers made space scenery and reenacted the moon landing. It was pretty cool. But one of the students, a very quiet one, wrote about the legend of the humans and the monsters and how we forced them underground. The teacher gave them a kind smile but told them to rewrite their paper for a different topic. The kid was disheartened by what the teacher told them and the snickering from the other children in my seat I looked behind my seat and sent glares at the kids, it wasn't funny, and in fact I wanted to know more. When class ended I went to the trashcan and picked up the students essay that they threw in it.

That night I read it over and over again with my flashlight under a blanket. It was fascinating to me, I wanted to know more.

The next day I asked my mother if she could pack me some extra food for lunch. She looked like she wanted to ask me why but she agreed anyway. I saw the student sitting by themselves avoiding the snickering of their peers; I plopped right next to them.

"Hi" I said. I took out my hand to introduce myself "I'm Nina, nice to meet ya"

The student looked at me strangely for a moment and then at my hand, but I wasn't going to let myself be faltered.

"Hello"

They shook my hand softly then took their hand away and look down their lap.

"Do you like enchiladas?"

They looked at me with a quizzical face

"W-what?"

"Enchiladas" I opened up my bag and placed two enchiladas into their lunch plate "here"

"Its super good believe me" I bite into my own and waited for them to eat into theirs.

They stared at their food for a moment then slowly grabbed a fork to cut off a piece of the enchilada. They placed it in their mouth, then they placed another piece, and then another, by the time they were done with the first enchilada they grabbed the second enchilada with their hands and devoured it like me.

"It's good, huh?" I said

"Y-yes really tasty"

"I'll tell my mom that she'll love the compliment"

We continued to eat in silence for a moment until they began to fidget slightly in their seat.

"Nina?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you sitting next to me? Why are you sharing your food with me?"

I looked over my shoulder and I saw the other kids whispering to each other and pointing at us.

"Because I think you're cool"

They gave me a confused look

"Yeah I read your history paper, the one you threw away"

"You…you" I could see the face warp into a worried one

"Yup! It was awesome I never knew about that part of history! Do you know anymore?"

They had a faint blush on top of their already rosy cheeks

"I...you're not going to make fun of me?"

"Why would I?"

"People think their baby stories"

"Baby stories? That's silly! Your paper was amazing!

"You really think so?"

"Yeah" I bit my bottom lip a little worried that they didn't like me "I don't know a lot of people here, my momma and I barely moved here, but your paper was so interesting and it made me...I just...I want to know more about it, I want to know more about you"

They looked back up to me with a small tender smile and hopeful eyes; it was the best first week in my new school. My friend and I would hang out every day after school and play on my apartment's playground. My mother took a great liking to them; she even called us her little

"Charritos! Ya está listo la comida, vengan a comer!"

"Come on charrito" I told them with a giggle

"Ok Nina" they followed me out of my room as we dashed into the kitchen. Momma placed a warm soup in front of us as we sat on the table. We grabbed the bowl of cheese and placed a generous amount of it in our soups

"Ay mis charritos son unos ratoncitos"

"Mama!"

She smiled at us and walked back into the kitchen to get another bowl for herself.

"Nina?"

"Yes charrito?"

They smiled at their nickname "what does raton mean?"

"Mice"

"Oh and what about charrito?"

"Umm I think it means cowboy"

"Wow can you teach me more?"

"Absolutely charrito…charo…Chara!" I said as I grabbed a spoonful of the soup, I spat it out, it burned my mouth.

"Ay! Sopla le Nina!"

Chara gave me a napkin in worry to clean my face, and then we both laughed. After dinner we spent the rest of the day coloring in the living room.

"Guau! So there were monster that could shoot fire out of their hands?" I asked

"Si and there were monsters who were made out of fire!"

"Que chido!"

Chara paused and looked at me.

"Chee...dough?"

"We got a lot to work on"

We both giggled, it was an even bargain, they taught me more about the legend behind Mt. Ebott and I taught them Spanish. We were happy most of our time together just Chara and I, but sometimes they seemed down and other times they had the bruises to show it.

"Chara are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine I just...fell down the steps by my front door"

"Oh sometimes I fall down the apartment stairs" I laughed, Chara gave me a smile "but my mom gets really scared and worried, then really mad that I didn't tie my shoes...again. But she lets me lay on the couch for the rest of the day with an ice pack and a bag of chips; did your mom do that?"

"Um no but she gave me a transformers ban-aid"

"Well when we go to my home today we can ask my mom to give you a bag of chips!"

"You...um I I'd like that"

When we got home my mother also asked them what happened and they told her the same thing. Chara and I sat in the living room flipping through the channels on the TV sharing a bag of chips when my mom called me to the kitchen to get the ice pack to give to Chara. She pulled me close to her and in a low voice she asked me that if I ever saw Chara with bruises again that they were trying to hide to tell an adult immediately. That seemed strange, why would I tell anyone about something Chara was trying to hide.

I don't remember seeing Chara with any more bruises but they were always wearing long sleeve shirts from then on.

One day my mom surprised us with a visit to Mt. Ebott. Chara had started staying the nights and one time during a weekend my mom woke us up early to go up to the mountains. I was drowsy throughout the whole car ride but I remembered Chara was practically jumping in their seat once they figured out where we were going. My mother took us around the village below the mountain and we were given stories of the legend by some of the elder locals whom were outside of their homes, some were gardening, others were resting on their porches.

"The monsters were grand and enormous with frightening capabilities"

"Many were animals other looked like creatures you could only imagine"

We were given a small tour around the mountain and near a valley with a beautiful field of flowers.

"Look at all these daisies, Chara!" I said as I picked one up and shoved it into Chara's face, they leaned backwards while squinting their eyes.

"They're just flowers, Nina"

I gasped in a jokingly offended manner and covered the flower with my hand

"Don't speak to my children that way!"

Chara couldn't help but laugh and told me that the flowers were very pretty but the bright yellow hurt their eyes.

We weren't able to go the top of the mountain the locals told us it was dangerous for young child to go, that the magic could lure us in and we would get lost, the tour guide told us about the risk of crumbling trees and falling. Chara and I were disappointed but we found a playground in front of a gift shop.

As we headed back my momma made us carry small bags of herbs that she got from the locals, they smelled funny, but the dried up plants looked colorful and pretty.

Chara was grateful for being brought here and repeatedly thanked my mom, my momma smiled at Chara through the reverse mirror, they were so happy that day, but slowly their bright smile lost their shine. They became distant even from me

"You know humans are monsters"

They told me one day. We were on the swings of my apartment's playground, it was finally summer, Chara has practically moved into my home by sleeping over every night.

"Huh?"

"Humans are monster too"

"Why do you say that?"

We swung slowly on the swing seats, with our feet scraping against the wood chips.

"Their bad"

"All of them?"

Chara looked down at their feet, we swung in silence.

That night we slept in the living room having spent the night watching cartoons in front of the TV, I was sprawled on the floor while Chara dozed on the couch. I woke up with Chara softly nudged my shoulder.

"Nina"

"Eh char" is that you?"

"Come on I want to show you something"

"Oh cool" I yawned "I'll tell my mom to take us"

"No it's special only you and I can go"

"…why?"

"Once I show you you'll know why"

I looked out the slide screen door heading to the outdoor patio; the stars were still shining brightly.

"Ok"

We placed on some light sweaters and a jacket on top, we headed outside. As we descended the stairs I wanted to stop and tell Chara that we could go in the morning but I couldn't bring myself to. We avoided the motion sensor lights in the apartments, we ran holding hands. It was slightly chilly but our jackets kept us warm. Both of us tightened it around our faces.

"Char?"

They responded with a grunt

"Where are we going?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you"

I couldn't help but agree. I sure love surprises; I just wish it didn't feel bad.

We reached the highway bridge.

"Were really far from the apartments"

"Yeah"

They pulled my hand to follow. We waited at a bus stop, we stood close together.

"Char maybe we should go back"

"Having a small adventure never hurt anyone, don't you trust me?"

"I...yes"

Chara gave me a small smile, it didn't reach their eyes. They pulled me close by holding my shoulders. When the bus came by Chara placed two bucks into the machine and pulled me to sit next to them. The bus driver gave us a suspicious look but then let out a small sigh and shook his head.

We rode the bus for around 25 minutes maybe more throughout the ride Chara looked out the window keeping their hand on mine. I tried distracting myself but my eyes would always fall on them.

"Hey! You two" The bus driver called at us as we were getting off of the bus. We both turned, I looked positively scared with a caught expression, but Chara simply smiled, it gave me chills.

"Be careful out there" the bus driver shouted out. Chara simply gave him a waved.

"Yes of course! Thanks for the ride" they shouted back. Chara hopped off then helped me get out of the bus. "Come on this way" they told me we trudged along.

I looked around. We were surrounded by trees, the sign behind me said the name to the town but I wasn't able to get a good look. But I could see the houses nearby. Some were homes that looked more modern and other seemed like big cabins.

"H-hey we're in the village below Mt. Ebott" I said. I recognized this place, the homes of the local villagers.

"I don't think there's any tours for Mt. Ebott today, Char" I said as we walked up to the hills. The leaves and roots of the trees crunched against our feet, it was getting a little colder and my legs began to get nipped by the air, I wish I wore longer pants.

"We're almost there Nina!" Chara told me with slight excitement in their voice. They began to run pulling me along by; all I wanted to do was sit and catch my breath.

I forced myself to match their pace. As we reached the top of the mountain I looked behind me and into the darkness of the forest. It leans after us trying to catch us by our ankles.

"Look"

Chara stopped and I followed their gaze, this wasn't something that I recognized. There was a cave opening, Chara approached it. Letting go of my hand they leaned against the caves walls showing how fatigued they really were.

"Where are we?" I slowly approached the cave wrapping my coat closer to me, holding onto the collar of my coat. I could feel the wind in the cave drape itself against my legs and back. Chara turned and gave me a smile; it wasn't the one they gave the bus driver or the ones he gave the teachers, or the plastic ones they sometimes gave me. Smiles that did not reach their eyes, a smile that chilled you, a smile that caused you to step back.

No this smile was one that Nina had not seen in a while. The one that Chara gave them the first time they meet, one filled with hope. I approached them slowly; I could see my warm breath hit the cool air in the cave. Chara's cheeks were flushed making there already rosy cheeks have a deep crimson color.

"Where are we?"

Chara turned slowly to show the rest of the cavern, they gave me a small smile.

"We're at the top of Mt. Ebott, Nina"

I looked around the cave and saw the caverns wall completely covered in green vines but the darkness did not allow me to see much more.

"The top? We've never actually gone to the top"

"I know isn't it beautiful"

The cavern was massive with cracks of moonlight shining through. Flowers of various different species decorated the floor but in the middle of the cave was what caught my eye. At first glance it looked like a deep abyss calling towards to dive into the endless it's deep blue color, it looked like a marvelous sea, it was a deep wide hole.

"Chara this place is amazing" slowly it dawned on me "this...isn't your first time here is it?"

They were silent and turned their attention back towards the cave walls.

"No"

They traced their fingers against the walls feeling the rock underneath the vines.

"Remember the second time we came up here?"

I did, Mom brought us again because some of the locals had spices that she was interested in. She had let us play in the playground by the gift shop after we took another tour around the mountain. That day Chara was wearing both a sweater and long pants, despite the scorching heat, They were wearing appendix bandages wrapping around their knee that my mom had given to them when she saw them hobbling. Even with the limping they still played with me, I offered to play by the swings, I pushed them.

Chara had their gaze on the mountain.

"What do you think is up there?" Chara asked me I looked up to where they pointed at.

"I dunno? Flowers a whole bunch of them! Blue, pink, purple, green, oh and pretty yellow ones!"

Chara didn't speak at all for a moment then they busted into a giggle.

"There's no such thing as purple flowers you goof"

"Oh but violets exist"

"Those are blue"

"Nuhuh!"

We laughed harder so much I forgot I was pushing Chara so when they swung back towards me we collided against each other causing them to tumble into the woodchip covered ground. Mom and some locals found us with our limbs entangled and in awful pain. She made us both stay inside of the gift shop after that. I chatted away with store owner while Chara sat in one of the chairs next to the main desk.

"So they turned to dust?"

"Yes pumpkin, they didn't have enough physical matter to maintain their form so they turned into dust"

"Wow, that's really sad"

"Yes I agree with you sweetie but monsters would place the dust of their loved ones over the things the loved that way they could live on in that object, at least that how my papa told me"

"Wow" I leaned into the counter with my head resting against the palms of my hands

"Could I have the key to the restroom please" the storekeeper smiled at Chara and handed them the key that was attached to a long block of wood decorated with stickers and bright floral painting.

"Sure honey here you go, it's just around the corner"

As Chara walked out of the store to head towards the bathroom the store keeper turned to me.

"They're your friend pumpkin?" she asked

"Yup best friends!"

"I can see that sweetie"

"Then why'd you asked?"

The storekeeper rolled their eyes but kept their smile they looked out to the door for a moment, I shoved some of her complimentary candy into my face.

"You two match each other's needs"

"What do you mean?"

"You have a bright and accepting soul that's just got so much love to give and your friend just needs someone to accept and love them for who they are"

"...huh?"

"I hope you two do great things together in the future"

I was extremely confused by her statement but I gave a wide smile either way. As she searched behind her counter to refill her jar of complementary candies I spun around in the stool. About 47 spins around the Stool I decided to stop and slowly hopped off, careful to not fall from my dizzy venture. I was kind lonely with Chara so I decided to look around the store, there were mostly souvenirs and small tokens such as dried up flowers and small variety of rocks. I returned to my seat next to the main desk were Chara had sat and looked out towards the window. I realized that if I turned my head to the right I had a perfect view of the mountain. It almost looked like any of other surrounding hills that were around it but Mt. Ebott was somehow different. Even when you traveled down the high altitude were the small town was you could still distinguish it among the other mountains. Even if you were miles and miles away, if you could still see the highlight of the mountains, you would be able to tell where Mt. Ebott laid among the green vegetation on top of the mountains. The locals said that it was because of the magic that lured people to it other said you could tell where it was because it was usually right in the center. My mind began to drift back to the monsters that were trapped underneath that very mountain. A scared shiver passed through my spine as I remembered my mother telling me one day that if I didn't go back to bed soon the monsters underground would pull me down with them from under my bed but Chara had told me that the monsters couldn't possibly be under my bed if they themselves were trapped. That made me feel incredible sad, it wasn't fair that the monsters were trapped underground and we were hogging all the bright and colorful sky, right Chara?

Chara?

Where were they? Suddenly I had a sudden commotion outside the gift shop. The storekeeper and I looked at each other for a moment, what was going on? She stepped out from her counter and headed towards the entrance of her shop which was a thin screen door, I followed close behind her. Before the shopkeeper even placed her hand on the door someone had beaten her to it. He entered the shop with a struggling Chara being held by the back of their shirt.

"Chara was found wandering far from the tour lines" said the man who entered with Chara, I recognized him as one of the neighbors, and he had often volunteered to show around for tours.

"I thought I saw something!" said a struggling Chara

"Uhhuh sure, Nina keep an eye on them will you"

"Uh um y- yes"

The local left the store and the young southern belle store keeper sighed and shook her head as she headed back to her counter

"Chara! What were you doing? You know they don't let us go past the lines" I said in a very concerned voice, Chara bit the inside of their cheek and avoided eye contact with me as the adjusted their shirt.

"I really thought I saw something"

"You had me worried"

"I'm sorry Nina I don't want you to worry about me"

I gave them a smile as they slowly looked up to meet my eyes, I brought them into a tight hug. Chara jolted in surprise but stayed put matching their slow gaze to the speed of their arms wrapping around me as well. I could hear the storekeeper let out a small chuckle of a sigh, Chara lost the key. I never asked them where they went, and now here we both were on top of Mt. Ebott

"It was beautiful when I first came up here but with you here…" Chara combed the vines while they sat on one of the rocks. I could feel a glint of moonlight hit my cheeks.

"Thank you for showing this to me Chara" I responded softly, my eyes kept looking around my scenery, mystified by this true fairytale.

"You're the only one who understands, Nina"

"What do you mean?"

"You understand that humans were wrong to trap the monsters"

"Yes th-they were doing nothing wrong we-"

"We feared then so we forced them underground"

"Yes"

"That was wrong of us" Their voice lost its soft ting when they said that, their tone almost matched the darkness of the cave I couldn't help but take a step back, it didn't go unnoticed.

"Y-yes" my bottom lip trembled

"We can make it right Nina"

"How?"

"You and I could set the monster free"

It clicked in me, we could. Chara and I could free the monsters and together we could help both humans and monster get along in peace. Chara reach out towards me and I firmly grabbed onto their offering hand and I gave a small smile. They suddenly tightened their grip, my heart froze I fear when I saw their own smile turn into a malicious grin.

"We'll free the monster to destroy humanity"

"Wh-what?"

They pulled me closer to the deep hole

"Together you and me Nina"

"Ch- chara i"

Our feet were so close I could hear the loose rocks fall into the hole

"I can't!"

Chara stopped they slowly took their focus off of the hole and turned their head towards me.

"What?"

"We can't do that Chara! We can't destroy humanity!" I pulled my hand out of their grasped. They looked down quickly at our disconnected hands then quickly looked back up towards me.

"Humans are monster, Nina. I thought we both agreed"

"Are we all monsters?"

Chara furrowed their eyebrows.

"Yes Nina"

"Even me?"

Their eyes widened and took a pause.

"Even mama? Are we all monsters?"

"ni-Nina that's not what I mean"

Chara desperately attempted to re-grab a hold of my hand but i pulled back.

"Cha...Chara Charrito no"

They looked at me bewildered the moment i called them the nickname my mother had both given us.

"I can't do that"

Chara looked at me in disbelief then gave me an ugly frown i could feel my heart beginning to break, they turned their heel

"Chara?"

I reached out towards them but they shrugged off my hand.

"I'll do it myself"

"What!?"

"I'll free the monster and they'll destroy humanity"

"Chara no"

"Only then will you agree with me, only then will you be my friend again"

I tried to grab ahold of their shoulder to stop them but Chara violently turned around and punched me in the nook of my shoulder and chest. I fell onto my side feeling the pain flood onto my chest, I didn't know if it was from the punch or something else. Chara pulled their hand back and realized what they just did.

"I'm...I'm so sorry" they said, my eyes became blurry with tears that I didn't want to let flow as I got back on my feet.

"Chara please come back home with me"

Chara's eyes glazed over

"Home"

"Yes home with momma and i"

"Home with you"

"Let's go back together

Chara stared through me I could feel the cool air hit the sweat on my back but the flaming heat on my shoulder and the tightness in my chest gave me an uncomfortable warmth.

"Chara please"

They lowered their head but I could see the tears stream down their rosy cheeks. I cupped their face with my hands and softly cleaned their tears with my thumbs.

"Let's go home"

Chara leaned in to my hands and gave a raspy sigh

"...ok"

I grabbed they hand and pulled them away from the pit, they followed with tiny steps but after the fifth one they pounded their foot into the ground.

"Chara?"

They wouldn't move no matter how much I pulled

"Come on let's go"

They didn't move, I could feel my heart beating against my chest. Chara gripped my hands roughly together almost as if they were about to crush them, i would feel the bones of my fingers rub against each other.

"O-ow Chara?"

They ripped their hands out of mine.

"No" they said softly

I brought my hands to my chest trying to sooth the pain out of them.

"I can't"

Chara looked up at me through their sweaty hair I could see the anger and - build up in their eyes.

"I came here to do want I must Nina, then you and I. You mama and I will finally be happy"

"Char-"

They turned rapidly towards the pit, as they tried to run their foot got snagged by a growing root.

"Chara!"

They fell in

I pushed towards the pit, attempting to grasp something I couldn't.

"Nina!"

I looked over the edge of the cliff with my belly to the floor I saw them fly backwards into the deep hole.

"Nina"

It was so faint now I could see their arm reach out towards me; they disappeared deep into the darkness of the pit

"...Chara"


	2. Morning patrol

"We need some patrollers at by cross fork road" the intercom box said

"Johnson and I will take it" a response in the box said immediately. Nina adjusted the frequency of the radio box in her car listening closely as she sipped from her coffee cup.

"Oh come on Knox you knew that Newsie and I wanted that spot"

"Well sorry boys just gotta be quicker next time" Nina smiled and shook her head while rolling her eyes.

"We called that spot in the morning meeting"

"Hey me and Clancy agreed that we can no longer call dibs on a spot in the morning meeting"

"Clancy and I, Newsie" Knox corrected him

"Shut it, Knox" replied Newsie, Nina had to bite down on her lips from responding.

"Oh come, come Newsie you know Knox is just looking out for you" Johnson replied

"Johnson stay out of it you still on the high for getting that last doughnut" this time Clancy replied

"What was supposed to do leave it there? For you to get it? No way Jose!" joked Johnson

"Ok, ok wait this got way off track, why aren't we allowed to call dibs anymore? O'Dunn and I were kind of waiting for that answer" called in a new patrol car

"Don't think you off the hook John-"

"Only the people who had their coffee would benefit" Knox responded

"As it should be" Nina stifled a laugh into her hand, she picked up her com-mic.

"Come on guys the radio is to communicate through emergencies only" she said

"Yes! Thank you Martinez" responded Amanda whom had given the request and was at the station

"What would happen if the Captain heard you all bickering?" she exasperated

"Oh I enjoy the daily gossip; it goes well with my morning coffee"

All of the patrols and Nina bawled out in Laughter towards the Captain's response with Amanda's groaning in the background. After a while everyone had quiet down through the com other than the occasional request to go to so and so's address but other than that Today was very quiet, like every other day. Nina supposed that this was the benefit of living in a small quiet town; there was barely anything to report to or on. Nina leaned against her car door; her cup of chocolate milk was on top of her car along with her pastry treat. She stretched her arms over her head and out reached her legs. She released a long yawn.

It was 6:30 in the morning and Nina was already at her post, she's been alone at this post for three years now. Not a lot of the other cops wanted it; it was too slow for their taste, just the occasional speed ticket or suspicious individual. Nothing that more than one person could do, most of time Nina just counted the deer that would come by. Nina grabbed her milk and took off the cap, she wanted to treat herself today with the Abuelita brand chocolate milk she found in the office last week in the break room. She still remembered the odd looks she received from her peers when she was making her hot chocolate in the break room, she couldn't help but laugh at the strange questions she received from the other police.

"Why are you adding maize?"

"What's the cinnamon for?"

But none of them complained once they got a warm cup of it. She dipped her pastry in the chocolate, sweet bread, mmm delish. She took a bite, this was her favorite chocolate brand it could be used to make the beverage she was drinking, it could be grinded up to be coco topping, or it could be eaten plainly as a chocolate bar, It truly was one of her favorite chocolates...Chara's too.

Nina let out a soft sigh.

There was a reason she chose this spot to patrol for the past three years, she had the best view. The small road she was in-charge of was the only road up to head towards Mt. Ebott. Most people who came up or down were tourists and occasionally if the day was super slow Nina would take a small trip up the road and visit some of the locals. Many still lived there since very few ever moved out, some have passed away and with them some of the legend did as well. Nina couldn't help but swallow down a horrible twist that was building up in the pit of her stomach, suddenly even Abuelita's chocolate magic made the pain worse. The locals teased her that she was the only one who truly remembered every detail that the elder locals would tell her about the mountain and about the war of humans and monster but she truly didn't know as much as they thought and the more she tried to remember the more she forgot. Chara was the one who knew it all; they were the one whom could recall everything they told them in a heartbeat. Nina sat inside her car and observed the road, it was quiet. Just a small bird dared to trail across it pecking at the crumbs between the cracks.

"Calling for patrol car 12" it was a private line Nina picked up the radio

"Martinez here"

"Hey kid" Nina gave out a sigh.

"Good morning captain" she said more stiffly than she intended

"Hey kiddo what's with the 'tude?"

"No 'tude here must be the feedback"

"Well Martinez I suppose someone should fix that feedback quickly before they get Starbucks duty again"

"If this is your way of getting me to go get coffee with you captain, it's not working"

The captain gave a hearty laugh and Nina couldn't help but let a small smile spread across her face.

"Oh kid you're always good for a laugh"

Nina let out a small laugh "I guess I'm good for something" The captain was quiet on the other end for a moment.

"I know what day it is today kid" Nina didn't respond

"Did you know it was my first call as a newbie on the force?"

Nina stayed silent but the captain continued

"The others had left me that spot you're in now telling me the 'you're so responsible and resourceful' lie to convince me to take it. Of course I took it and I was super excited to go up on that hill and do my first patrol alone. Of course after four hours of staying fully alert in the vacant place I realized that they tricked me. Believe me I was absolutely furious at first but then I began to realize the peace in it; it's still one of my favorite places. Hours passed and I was beginning to think that this spot was the most beautiful and tranquil places in the world. I knew about the legends kid, everyone in the tri-county area knew, and I was beginning to believe them, a place scarcely touched by humans truly being taken back by nature. Then I got the call"

Nina took a deep breath

"A small child was found at the top of Mt. Ebott whom had passed out from the high altitude with bruises on their face and scrapes against their bare legs, only with a thin jacket protecting them from the cold caused by the altitude. I drove as fast as I could being the first response to the call, many of the locals found the kid covered in sweat and blood with mild hypothermia on their fingertips, They knew the kid. The mother was called up and she had no Idea that her child was there many outsiders had accused her of bad parenting but the locals had defended her"

"It was all so strange to me, how did these people grow so fond of this woman and her child. It seemed that they had known them a life but records showed that they had only been up there four times at most. Once the kid woke up I had to interrogate them, believe me I thought my first interrogation would be with a mad criminal with a piled up background and scars to show it not a scared child who had seem that the world had beaten them down, not you Nina"

There was a long silence between both lines.

"You had witnessed your friend's death; you were blaming yourself believing that you were the cause. But it wasn't, it isn't. Kid I know you still beat yourself up because of what happened that summer but you aren't at fault, your friend had an awful house life but you and your mother tried your best to care and love for them"

Nina could physically hear the captain's chest buff up with proudness

"Look at you now kid, child of a single mother graduated with flying colors, built herself up in academy, and are one of the best on the force right now. I know I'm the only one who truly understands why you took that spot that a lot of the fellas here hate. Nina you should not feel sorry for something you could not control, you know your mother wouldn't want that for you. She'd want nothing more then for you to be happy"

Nina closed her eyes and took a deep breath before letting it out.

"Thank you Chief"

"Come on kid you don't gotta give me all this respect all of a sudden" Nina let out a snort from attempting to stop herself from laughing but failing miserably. Nina knew the chief heard it and could tell that grin was plastered on his older face. They were both silent for a moment but she could tell that the captain was still on the line.

"Do you ever think about the other children?"

This time the captain was the one silent

"Six children had disappeared near the mountain not one of them was seen again not even their remains"

"Not a day goes by when I don't think about that Martinez"

They were once again silenced.

"How did you know about that?" asked the captain

"The locals told my mother and me, how they ceased tours and created watch times to ensure that children or anyone else wouldn't disappear within the mountain. I remember that many believed that it was a murder case but the locals believed that it was the monster magic that made children fall as an act of revenge"

The captain scoffed and Nina couldn't help but feel the hit of ignorance in his voice.

"Do you truly believe that Martinez?"

"It was better than thinking that some serial killer was stalking the woods waiting for children"

"Humans are capable of horrible things Martinez"

Nina could feel the hot chocolate in her stomach begin to unsettle her stomach.

"Do you believe the report you made on the locals when a monster appeared in their town after...Chara disappeared?"

"No"

Nina was taken aback

"Why not? I read your report, all the locals had the same story they couldn't have been lying. You even admitted to finding their witness claims impossible to disprove with the solid evidence they showed"

"How did you find that report?"

"We live in daisy town Chief, not lock-up CIA city"

"I'm going to tell Amanda to lock my office before she leaves from now on"

Nina was silent not wanting to spoil her secret with Amanda.

"Beside just because their witness claims were solid doesn't mean it couldn't have been fabricated. A goat like monster appears into town seemingly appearing to have killed a child that they were carrying, the locals attack it then the monster disappeared along with the child they were carrying, doesn't that seem a little far-fetched Martinez?"

Nina could feel sour bile beginning to form in the back of her throat

"...they said that the child appeared to look like Chara…"

The captain stayed silent being able to physically feel the pain in Nina's words.

"That's when the children begin to disappear"

"They made up the story Martinez, to add to their local legends"

Nina could feel a build of anger rise up her throat and she couldn't help herself.

"Well you can't blame the locals on finding some way to calm their families and friend with all the failed investigations!"

Both were quiet again and Nina couldn't help but feel a bit guilty by blaming her captain.

"You can't blame yourself for not being able to find the answers, Chief" she added softly

"...I know kid, but at the same time I feel like a hypocrite, not being able to let go of those disappearances"

"At least we agree on something"

They both smiled, after a few minutes the captain signed off and Nina was alone again to observe the road. The bird that was pecking at the road had flown away by now. She looked into her side mirror and saw the Mountain behind her. Nina saw the clouds wrap around it and the tree circulated amongst the small slopes, if she squinted she could just barely make out the cave and surrounding the entrance were many beautiful golden flowers.

The day was slowly beginning to set and Nina's shift was over. She walked out her car and gave a small stretch. "hasta el cielo" she reached upwards "y hasta el tierra" she reached to her toes.

"Come on back Martinez" Amanda called through private line in the com box "shifts over, you promised we'd get drinks tonight"

Nina groaned but gave out a puffed laugh "did I?"

"Yes"

"Did I really?"

"Martinez I will go up that mountain and drag you down by the ear"

"Wow I didn't think you were so serious about this date"

"Guuuh!You worse than the Captain!"

Nina hid a laugh inside the fist of her hand even though Amanda was on the other side of the radio. As the stars began to shine through the sky Nina decided it was best to head back to the station, she looked back at the mountain; then again her mother always told her to keep her spice rack full, she felt her lips curl up into a bittersweet smile. She decided to head towards the small town. The signs were still in the same places and this time Nina could tell what they said. She parked the patrol car by the unkempt dirt road by the gift shop. As she went up the small set of stairs of the front porch of the stores patio Nina looked at the playground in front of the gift shop, it looked so small. The ringing of the gift shop door caught her attention

"Ah pumpkin I knew I heard your footsteps going up my porch, come on In"

Nina followed her. The storekeeper was much older now with white streaks decorating her southern belle hairdo but her golden bracelets and the smell of wildflowers still clung onto her.

"Here for the remedies you promised your mama would keep up, sweetie?"

"yes mam' I was also wondering if you had any of your homemade pomegranate tea left?"

"Honey you know I always prepare a full pitcher just for you" she said as she pulled a jug of juice out from under her counter. Nina gave the woman a bright smile, the storekeeper turn around and arranged some herbs that was in some small jars behind her into some brown paper and wrapped it up for Nina. As Nina waited she walked around the store with a glass of the pomegranate juice looking at the merchandise, many of it was the same with the Mount Ebott magnets and postcards, some items were new like travel pillows and phone chargers.

"Here you are honey" the storekeeper lifted a small brown bag to signal to Nina. She walked towards the storekeeper and accepted the bag with a smile.

"Thank you, here you go" Nina gave her the money "you can keep the change, it just slows me down"

The elder lady slowly shook her head with a smile on her face; she placed the bill in her drawer. Nina returned the cup and headed towards the door.

"See ya later ma'am" she waved goodbye.

"I know what day it is, pumpkin"

Nina stood still

"It's not good to liter love" Nina turned around but the shop-keeper kept herself bust by rearranging the flowers in her vase "say hi to your mother for me"

She took out her car keys and placed the herbs in the front seat; she opened her glove box and grabbed a full bar of Abuelita chocolate. She closed her door and locked the car she looked up towards the mountain.

Nina was back on the road after a few minutes, she'd tell Amanda that there was traffic...in a town where the population could all fit in a medium sized classroom, and yeah Amanda of all people would believe that, she sighed. She curved down the mountain onto a lonely road; she saw the line of the horizon fading away. Nina believed that during this time of the day was the most astonishing, the deep purple color of the sky mixing with blue and yellow with orange in between. Soft pink and reds shining through, it was peaceful. Nina tuned into her radio and listened to the nightly reports.

"This is patrol car seven, Jason and I are still surveilling for suspicious activity"

"Patrol car 3, Knox and I are packing up"

"Nothing new up by Sherlyn Street but were going to stay a few more hours because of the tip we got on the phone call"

Nothing new, like Nina had guessed. She sighed leaning against her side window while her hand stayed on the wheel. Don't get her wrong it's not as if she really wanted to hear someone get in a mess but it kept her from being bored. She actually truly enjoyed being in a serene quiet of it all, but some action wouldn't hurt anyone.

 _Having a small adventure never hurt anyone, Nina_

Nina felt her heart come to a stop, her fingers felt as they froze on her wheel

"Patrol car number twelve! Martinez!"

What?

"Patrol car 12, Martinez here"

"Martinez we need you to report to Washington and Opal St. quickly, you're the only one who's close enough"

"On my way, what's the situation?"

"A neighbor called in what sounded like to be domestic abuse and then we heard a gunshot on the line, it could be a 187"

Nina could feel a physical lump build up her throat, she signed off and drove, her lights blazing and sound warning any cars near to hear to warn of her arrival. She did clean turns while avoiding obstacle and didn't allow any of the traffic laws to stop her. She turned the street, arriving in a small suburban area clean home and lawns, she could she the lights lit up in some of the neighbors pools. A few neighbors were already on their porches witnessing clamored together. Inside she could hear shouting. She pulled out her gun and kept it low and close she quickly got out and reached the door, she kicked it down.

It was quiet inside


	3. Morning routine

The sun was warm today it felt nice against the blankets. The streets were so quiet and you could see the highlight of the mountains being hit by the morning light. Seated on the porch in front of their home was where she loved to be in the mornings. She could hear the birds chirping away with the sound of early vehicles being barked at by the neighborhood dogs, she loved the mornings. It was nice way to start the day and ignore everything inside her home.

"-I guess it was around 11:30 to 12:00 I had gotten out of work late and I was super tired but my dog really wanted to go for a walk, we walked just down the street when we started to hear all the ruckus, my dog Bruno and I were just around the corner when I heard some shouting from this house"

The eye witness continued to descried what he saw and heard, they stood in the middle of the living room with a small fan above their heads that swung slowly it was still on from the night's previous events. There was a clutter of papers along the floor that must have been rummaged through and the TV was on with a channel that began to play morning cartoons.

"Could you decipher what they were shouting about?" asked a policeman that stood next to the witness, observing him while jotting down notes.

"Not the first couple of shouts as I walked closer I heard something about 'you have no right' 'You don't even know her name' 'I'm calling the cops right now' other words I really couldn't understand"

"was it spoken in another language?"

"Yeah I do think it was, something like 'ne tu hija' or 'ya regresastes-' something like that"

"It sounds a little like Spanish"

"Yeah I think it was, I haven't taken Spanish in like five years but it did sound familiar"

The policeman continued to question the young man as the fan above continued to swing lazily above them. The real busy action was in the kitchen, it had a police line tape crossed in the entrance and only the one involved in the investigation were allowed inside. Down the hall were a couple of policemen looking through the rooms finding small clues and right in the front and back door of the home stood two police guarding the entrances. The street was looked like the parking lot to a police convention or at least that's what the small children who sat in the front mused, they could see how physically uncomfortable the police guarding the front door was, she ignored him and tightened the blankets around her small body keeping her focus on the street and occasionally the large dog that would sniff her then go back to rolling in the ground.

Nina had by now parked her patrol car correctly to accommodate the rest of the cars. Neighbors were still around some in bunches others were simply observing. She entered through the back door and was allowed in by Knox she carried with her a tan folder in her hand.

"They've been cleaning around, just asking a couple of questions now"

Nina nodded solemnly and looked around the kitchen of the scene

"What..how..um how'd you restrain them?"

Nina knew he was curious and she honestly would have given him a clear answer and bragged about how the grown man was easily incapacitated by someone but Johnson was just about done questioning the witness who had phone them in the night prior. He called for Nina's attention

"Sorry Knox I'll have to tell you later" she said as she moved away at patted him on the shoulder, Knox rolled his eyes and sighed but nodded away.

As Nina hurried to Johnson and the witness she looked out into the front door and saw the young child huddled in the blanket

'She must have not been able to get any sleep' Nina wasn't surprised, she hadn't either everything had only happened five hours ago but it was her duty to be alert not the poor child's.

She saw her when she broke down the door, she was huddled in the corner with a stuff animal, Nina had to ignore her for a second as she looked through the kitchen archway and hallway to make sure there wasn't anyone around.

"I'm here to help you" she whispered to the young girl, she nodded at her with her trembling eyes, Nina could see the blue and purple coloring marks up her arms and on the side of her face. She let out a trembled breath and continued to look around the house. She caught the perpetrator a few minutes later, trying to climb over the fence. they tried to fight her off but her - won against their brawl, she easily placed them into custody. When she was in the office she learned that the young girl was still at the house as some of the investigators had begun to process the case. They hadn't given her much other than a blanket and a fast-food breakfast.

Now she was back and it seemed that she hadn't been moved at all. Nina signaled at Johnson as she went over to the young huddled child. Johnson recognized it and continued to question the young man as Nina approached the child. Nina told the cop standing guard in the front door to help the forensic team out the cop gratefully took the excuse. Nina plopped herself next to the young girl.

There was silence, they both watched the cars drive down the street and listened to the gossip of the nearby neighbors. The dog had now come up to Nina and she gave him a soft scratch behind the ear. The child gripped the blanket closely to her body as Nina leaned into her knees as her forearms rested against them.

"I know what day it is" the young girl said into her blanket, Nina could have sworn that she felt her heart clench in surprised and Nina could feel her arms become limp with fatigue.

"What do you mean?" she said

The girl sighed, her eyes dropped giving off an aloof expression against her tear stained face, but the poor girl was just tired.

"I know what day it is, that's what you going to ask me right?" the girl continued "what day is it today? What is my full name? Do i know what grade I'm in? When's my birthday…" she drifted off. She was getting tired Nina could tell she was starting to nod off but something wouldn't let her fall. She was acting so strong, holding herself up, but for who? Herself just for her own being. Nina would know, she had done the same. The young girl seemed so much older on how she expressed herself with her eyelashes concealing her tired eyes "they all ask me the same questions"

"No" Nina said softly "no I won't"

The girl continued to stare blankly at the street unfazed by Nina response

"I should know, that didn't work on me"

The young girl squinted her eyes trying to understand what Nina just told her, she persuaded her lips.

"where am I going to go?" the young girl asked Nina looked down into their feet against the pavestone, she could feel the young girl waiting for an answer, she lifted her gaze.

They continued to watch the street, Nina looked up the neighbor's yards and into the far horizon, she could see a clear view of the mountains.

"Do you know about the le..the story behind that mountain?" Nina said as she pointed towards the

The girl followed where she pointed

"the kids in My school call it murder mountain"

"murder mountain?"

The young girl nodded her harshly cut hair swayed with her.

"every year a murder created by the forest comes and hunts down any child that's still up late and playing"

"I've never heard that one" Nina said thoughtfully, she hadn't really expected something so morbid to come out of the young girl, but given her situation...

The young girl looked at her through her messy bangs.

"that isn't the story?"

Nina gave the young girl a soft smile and shook her head.

"a long time ago before technology roamed and after the last star formed two races roamed the earth: Humans and Monsters"

"monsters?" the young girl asked

"yup"

"were they scary?"

Nina couldn't help it but small light squeak in the young girl's tone when she asked that question reminded Nina that she was in fact just a child, It made her stomach ache.

"well…one-day war broke out between the two…"

The young girl looked at her as Nina had silenced herself.

"what happen?"

Nina bit the side of her cheek and gave the girl a tender smile.

"after the long battle the humans won the war, they trapped the monsters underground with a magic spell"

"so we kicked those monster's butts?"

Nina looked into the young girl's eyes as saw her own shining eyes reflecting back

"this was their home too ya'know"

The young girl's eyes widened and Nina could see her mind process what she just said, and with a bit on her lips she gave a sad nod.

"why were we so mean"

"because we didn't know better"

The girl's eyebrows clenched together in frustration.

"well why didn't we ask?"

"because we were afraid"

The child unfurrows her eyebrows and slowly looked up towards the mountain.

"we were afraid of the unknown" Nina continued "and to deal with we forced it underground so we wouldn't have to"

"That's Sad" she said solemnly

"yes but I guess the worst part of all is that we sometimes still fear the unknown and instead of asking…"

"we stay afraid"

"that's right"

Nina took her eyes off the mountain and watch as the young girl she could see her bottom lip began to tremble, Nina watched as the little kid before her slowly started to break her tired facade.

"I... I'm...I'm" she stuttered

Nina looped her arm behind the young girl as she held on to her blanket, shocked the young girl looked up to meet her gaze.

She softly patted her back and gave her soothing circles.

"hey, are you hungry?"

Without a second beat the girl untangle herself and gave me a quick nod wiping her tears with the blanket. Nina told her that she just had to get some paperwork done then she would take her, out to eat, the young girl nodded and slowly let the blanket fall around her shoulders and allowed the dog to nudge her torso as an invitation to play. Nina stood up and walked over towards Johnson and the witness.

"Martinez this is Daniel he's the one who placed in the call" Martinez nodded her head towards the young man. He looked frazzled but still stood his place, his dog continued played in the grass in the front of the yard seemingly oblivious to his surroundings. Nina took out her paper that she had in her folder.

"Thank you Daniel if you wouldn't mind signing these witness papers"

"No, no of course not"

"Thank you, here" she handed him a slim pen

As Daniel signed the papers outside in the front yard to be with his dog, Johnson tucked in his notes into his own folder, he looked at Nina whose gaze was on the young child's form.

"She hasn't stated anything yet you know"

Nina clenched her eyebrows together but didn't take her eyes off the girls

"over the arrest?"

"Nope, I don't think we've gotten anything out of her other than her name and age, until you came along"

Nina wasn't surprised, she remembered when the chief interviewed her when he found her in the mountain, she didn't say anything except ask where her mom and friend were.

"I'm going to take her to the diner by Washington St., maybe she'll feel a little more comfortable rather than being here all day"

"yeah, you're right will probably be the last decent lunch the kid will get"

Nina finally faced him

"Why do you say that?"

"The poor kid doesn't have anywhere else to stay, in a small town like ours we have no choice but have social security take them and with the little resources we have here I wasn't able to pull up any records of her family"

Nina looked around the small living room, she saw a small toy cabinet just underneath the TV set, she crouched close by it and inspected the contents. It reminded her of the box that her mother had placed next to the TV when they lived in the apartments for her own toys.

"No close relatives near here?" Nina asked

"None that I was able to pull up" Johnson said as her closed up his notes. Nina firmly stood up, she ran her fingers through her bangs. She couldn't help but feel that it was all extremely unfair. Everything that the kid was going through and in the end they would just be pushed into another unknown situation, the poor kid didn't even have a place to call home.

"I'll be on radio 12" Nina said as she pointed towards her clipped radio. Johnson nodded and Nina headed outside towards the young child she was staring right at the mountain when she noticed Nina she gave her a soft smile.

"Come on" she said she knelt down slightly and offered her hand to help the girl up. "I think we both deserve a small treat"


	4. Brunch Rush

**_Authors Note-Who is 'she' implying? is it Nina or is it the young girl? Or could it be both?_**

"Are you afraid?" it wasn't the question that necessarily shocked her but the fact the that young girl had said anything at all.

They sat in the small dinner across from each other. They were right next to a wide window that showered them in the morning light in their booth. It was a quaint dinner with character, it had aged well. It's been here since she was a young girl and her mother took her and…Chara. Nina had her nose tucked into the menu occasionally looking up towards the kid who sat in front of her. They had the menu laid out in front of her with her arms crossed on top of the table examining the items on the menu. They had both been sitting in silence since the waitress gave them both their menus it had probably been only four minutes while they quietly perused the menu but Nina could feel the young girl's uncomfortable aura, or maybe it was just her own. Every Once in a while Nina caught the girl looking out the window her sight never lingering far from the mountain. Nina couldn't help but look at it as well, it was a bit farther away than from her home but she could still tell where it was, it had a small glint of yellow.

"Well are you?" the girl pushed. Nina blinked when the kid asked her the question she looked back at her and stared at her for a moment. She gave a soft chuckle and placed her menu down.

"Hahaha no kiddo" she said "I don't get scared easily, most things just don't surprise me anymore"

The girl softly nodded accepting her answer. It was true, Nina had stayed in the small town there was not much that truly frightened her. The scariest case she ever got was when the tootsie roll train had been knocked over by a dent in the tracks, everyone was fine and the town went and had some free treats, sure the company wasn't happy but hey everyone like free publicity. The station usually got calls from paranoid neighbors of a suspicious looking squirrel. Nina read case scenarios and had witnessed horrendous crime scenes when she helped in the big city, but being in a small town like there's, not much surprised her.

"Not to say I'm a stone cold hearted betty" Nina added

The girl looked up from her menu

"I still tear up when I see an adorable kitten and puppy interacting"

The child gave her a small smile and Nina couldn't help but feel a bit accomplished. Nina looked out the window and saw the road in front of her a couple of cars passed by her eyes blinked whenever a strong reflection hit them.

"do you ever think about…leaving?"

Nina refocused her attention to the young girl and thought about her question for a moment

"There are little things here that could never make me leave"

The kid didn't take her gaze of her for a moment and Nina gave her a small smile back.

"Maybe it's the people or the wide open spaces we have, but I could never turn my back on my home"

"Home…" the young girl repeated. Nina saw as the girl whispered almost to herself and she turned her gaze back to the mountain in front of them, Nina followed.

"Well it seems that you two are ready to order"

A waiter startled both Nina and the girl as Nina looked up towards the patient waiter she gave him a nervous smile.

"I uhh hahaha I guess so, are you ready?" she asked the kid she nodded her head in response.

Nina got a cheeseburger with fries and a cool milkshake the young girl got a grilled cheese and tomato soup with some apple juice. Nina saw as the young girl eye her fries she smiled and grabbed the ketchup.

"Here if you want any just grab as many as you like, add some ketchup if you want" Nina said as she handed the girl the bottle of ketchup she accepted into and grabbed a small hand full of Nina's fries off her plate and placed them on a napkin, satisfied by the amount she got, she tipped the bottle of ketchup down. The lid popped off and out came the river of ketchup sparing no fry. Nina took one look at the girl's face and let out a huge laugh the girl couldn't help but join her.

"Hey don't worry about it, I'll order another plate for you if you'd like"

The girl gave her a small pout

"would you believe me if I said I mostly never play any jokes"

The young girl gave her a smile and nodded, Nina gave her a mocked offended gasp 'I'm not that unfunny!'. Nina beckoning the waiter and placed the order, he gave her a judgmental look and he took away the fries covered in ketchup sauce. Nina shrugged and bit into her burger. The girl steadily dipped her grilled cheese into her tomato soup, as she bit into her cheese she looked up at Nina.

"Do you have any kids?" Nina choked on her milkshake. She cleaned her mouth off with a spare napkin.

"Uh no" she said with an uncomfortable chuckle

"Have you ever wanted any?"

"I uh never really thought about it I guess" she said as she placed her hamburger back down on her plate.

"Do you hate kids?"

"What?! No"

"Then why don't you want any?"

Nina gave the kid a befuddled look that slowly turned into an amused smile and then started laughing

"It's not like I don't have any kids because I hate them" she laughed "I just truly haven't placed any thought into it, and that doesn't mean I dislike them"

"Oh" the girl said softly, Nina saw as her sweet face fell into a frown. She decided to change the subject.

"Do you have any younger cousins or siblings?"

"Nope just my grandma and me" she said with a light tone, her bright smile was short lived as she remembered. Nina gulped down her burger and realized her grave mistake.

"he-hey um uh"

"She's really sweet"

"Yeah?"

"Yup she would kiss my boo boos and read me stories in her lap"

"She sounds amazing"

"She is...was"

Nina couldn't take it anymore, she reached out and grabbed the little girls hand in her own and held it tightly.

"Hey, listen remember what I told you?" Nina said with - "sometimes it's the places or the food and even the people but home is special and unique only to you"

The girl returned a small squeeze onto Nina's hand

"They will get what they deserve, sweetie" Nina said softly hopping that the girl would understand "I'll make sure off it. You'll find your home again"

She gave Nina a brave smile

The ride back was quiet and the kid search for the words in the word puzzle on her kid's menu. Nina might have given them a clue or two, the kid drew the line with a small red crayon the had been given in the diner. As Nina watched her finish her puzzle she could feel the emptiness in the pit of her stomach begin to build up. The closer they got to the station the more she wished she could turn back, but then what? What could she offer her? Nothing but her - what good would that do for a young growing child? She knew that she wasn't fit for raising a kid she could barely handle the k-9 unit. 'A kid isn't a trained pet, Nina' she thought inwardly.

As they slowly parked into the station the girl looked up from her puzzle and looked around. Her face contorted into confusion as she didn't recognize where she was. Nina bit the inside of her lip and her hand didn't let go of her steering wheel. When she finally let go of her wheel she turned towards the child who was already looking up towards her.

"I'm going to drop you off inside, okay?" the young girl's eyes fell and her lips gave away a sad twitch, Nina found it difficult to continue "there is a woman inside who can help you out"

As they got out the car Nina helped the kid jump out, they tightly held onto her hand. They walked side by side as Nina opened the door for them to enter. As they approached the front desk the kid hid behind Nina their hand still clutching onto Nina's own.

"Hey Amanda!" Nina waved her other hand towards the tall woman sitting behind the front desk.

"Hey Martinez" responded Amanda she stood up from her desk and walked around to greet them. She kneeled down to eye level to for the girl hidden behind Nina her short red hair spilled around the corners of her face, the girl thought that she almost looked like a mermaid.

"Hello" Amanda said softly to the girl she gave her a small wave

The child buried herself behind Nina's leg Amanda gave Nina a sympathetic glance. Nina bite the side of her cheek trying to push down the emptiness in her stomach. She handed Amanda the young girl as she gave her small hand a small squeeze, she didn't want to let go.

"There's some people here who would like to meet you" Amanda addressed the young girl "they'll help you find your home" The young girl's face gave an anguished surprised and quickly turned towards Nina.

Amanda pulled her over and as she walked away the young girl gave Nina a pleading look, she didn't want to leave.

She didn't want to leave her home.


	5. Another beautiful morning

_It was another bright and sunny day, the birds were singing their morning song, the light breeze was a light relief to the warm sun, and there didn't seem to be a cloud in the sky_. The chief had given Nina the day off, it wasn't a common occurrence and he even assured her that he expected her to come back and work three times as hard. She did not surmise anything less from him. She thought about giving her mother a call or even driving all the way up to her, but that would take around a day or two tops. When she woke up that morning in her warm bed to the bright rays of sunshine glistening against her curtains, the sweet smell of dew that hit the morning grass, and sound of cars driving through freshly made puddles she hadn't wanted anything more than to stay stuck in her bed under the darkness of her covers wishing they were her mother's arms, Nina couldn't even begin to know how SHE felt.

The full night's rest did nothing to help the void in her abdomen. When she headed downstairs towards her kitchen she read the time '6:30' she let out an audible groan. It was too early for it to be socially acceptable to stuff her face with chocolate bun-buns but too late for a nice scotch filled tea to knock her out for a couple more hours, the latter still seemed desirable. She decided against it, she poured herself a small cup of tea. The last time she drank it had such a little effect on her that not even the captain could explain why she could pass all the physical tests all her co-workers made her do, not even Knox was that tough. What could take her mind off of this horrible pain? Only something a little worse could keep her from falling astray.

 _It was a good day for a jog._

Nina thought a slow long jog around her local park would be good. It was the first place the Captain took her a long time ago back When she simply called him Mr. Purdy he even got her a small ball and they played catch for hours that day. It was on a day similar to this one, she decided against it and settled for the lake a few miles away. Nina changed into some plan exercising clothes and she tucked her phone into the pocket of the grey sport sweater she wore. The material was a light and breathable even though it was a hoody it was wearable under the warm sun. she might have felt better if it did feel uncomfortable, that way she had another thing to distract herself. She tied her long hair black into its usual ponytail and hopped into her car

She drove mindlessly towards the lake not looking at anything in particular and making sure her train of thought never dwelled far. She spotted a young woman pushing a carriage, the mother knelt down and cradled the small baby inside, she clenched her hands onto the steering wheel. She saw two fathers help their child alongside the monkey bars, she roughly shoved her ears buds in place. A mother helped her young child up when they had fallen by sliding down the slide. The mother gave her child a tight hug. Nina tighten her shoelaces insuring they wouldn't slip off.

When Nina started her jog she realized that she wasn't by a lake at all. The children's laughter was not tuned out by her music, she kept running faster and faster. Her lungs burned and strong thighs clench at the stress and yet she didn't stop. The sweat hung off her forehead and her face was completely flushed, she saw them, they ran and they kept running farther and farther away from her. They were on that mountain again the trees were chasing after them. She wanted to call out to them and tell them to slow down but she couldn't. The cold air skinned her bare legs and her breathing was caught in between her lungs and her throat; But she wouldn't let it stop her she had to catch up to them, she had to. For a moment she was playing catch again with the kind man who showed her how to throw the ball overhand and had helped her mother carry a light picnic basket for them to enjoy later, she saw her mother give her a sweet smile and the kind man helped her stop running.

Her arm got stuck, it got tangled in her earphones wire they were complete disconnected from her phone, she was back in the park with the children's laughter and hot sun. she pondered for a short second how long she was running with her earphones simply dangling in her arm wrapping tighter around with each stride she took and how ridiculous she might have looked. The thought made her smile a bit as she unraveled herself. She read 7:45 on her phone once she was able to untangle her earphones and plugged them but into the jack. She let out a soft sigh and headed back towards her car ignoring the playground.

Again in her car she drove aimlessly with a heavy mind and heart. She drove into the winding and clean cures of the road, knowing the path by heart. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath for a moment she believed that everything was fine, she slammed her brakes. The deer looked up at her and stared right through her; It leaned its head back into the road for a second and took a small bite out of a shrub growing out of the cracks then quickly ran back into the woods to its mother. It seemed so calm and unaware of its previous danger. She sat in her car silently holding on tightly to her steering wheel. She could audibly hear herself breathing but she still couldn't seem to catch her breath. She quickly placed car in park and let out a raspy breath, she could feel her heart pounding against her chest. She turned her keys and turned off her car as she leaned into her steering wheel her head resting on the horn. Nina had to get out she had to run she had to leave, anywhere but here. She clenched tightly at her chest, she jumped up startled as her phone rang. It was a sweet melody, a default one, Amanda was calling her she picked it up.

"hello Amy" she teased, Nina might have been in a mental crisis but she'd be damned if she couldn't push at least one of Amanda's buttons.

"Having a small adventure never hurt anyone Nina" this wasn't Amanda

"What?" her voice shock

"Nina can you hear me? It's Amanda I'm sorry but it sounds like you breaking up"

"I- I'm here Amanda can you hear me"

"Yeah just a bit, Martinez...there's"

"What is it Amanda"

"This morning…"

"What I can't, Amanda I can't hear you"

"They kept her overnight…they allowed her to sleep in a bit"

"What."

"So no one had checked her room…"

"Amanda! What are you saying!"

"...she's gone…"

She hung up she dropped her phone onto her seat and slammed her car door behind her. She was running again she wouldn't stop this time; she could see them. She caught sight of their green sweater running in front of the trees in front of her, she followed. Her legs carried her far as she jumped through the shrubs and ducked under the branches. She climbed up the mountain even though the stepping onto the branches thought once tried to grab onto her ankles and the tall intimidating trees now served to shade her and she rushed through them. Everything helped her everything wanted to help her, she could still see them running just a few feet in front of her. She reached her arm out and could barely graze them, but they were quicker, and the quickly dashed into the cave.

"Chara!"

She stopped just a few feet in front of the entrance, it was different. The light breeze gently kissed each golden flower that were wrapped around the caves walls. Every crevice had its own vine of the flowers blooming on it. Nina stared in awe as she slowly entered the cave and placed her hand onto its side. The sun lit the inside and the wide opening allowed a warm color to grace across the small garden of flowers inside. It was beautiful and it made Nina scared for the young girl who seemed to be resting on the garden bed next to the deep dark pit her head poking out to see the never ending blackness that penetrated. She slowly raised her head and looked over her shoulder. Her eyes widen at the sight of Nina who now stood in the middle of the caves garden the flowers seemed to reach towards her, lingering on her legs contrasting on the black leggings as she walked closer to the young girl.

"Pl-please stop!" the young girl yelled. It resonated into the caves walls and stopped Nina in her tracks. The child quickly scrambled up on her feet she clenched her hands into her chest and stared back at Nina in fear

"Kid it's me, just me" Nina said softly and took a small step towards her. The child took an involuntary step back in fear, closer to the abyss. Nina stood still to prevent the child from taking another step.

"Please don't" Nina said her voice shaking with each word "you don't need to do this"

The young child stole a glance to the pit and returned to Nina, Nina could she the puffiness in her cheeks and the ragged cuts in her legs, she came her last night by herself and slept in the bed of flowers. The young girl shook her head but she couldn't stop the tears from falling. She broke down in front of Nina finally letting her facade stream onto her small cheeks.

"You left me there" she sobbed "you left me and I thought you...cared"

"Kid I'm here for you, see?"

"You promised me..."

"I..."

"You promised me you find me a home!"

"And I will!"

Nina matched her volume, she breathed heavily, she turned her head downwards towards her chest. The soft flowers softened her fall as she knelt down onto her knees. She faced the young girl again with pleading eyes.

"The truth is..." Nina started "The truth is I'm scared! I'm scared that one day I'll lose everyone I've ever cared about and there will be nothing I can do"

The girl saw the pain in Nina eyes

"You're afraid?"

"Yes, I am"

"Me too…" she said softly

Nina took a deep breath in, her eyes widened in the young girl's confession

"Then let's go home" Nina opened her arms towards the girl

"Home?"

"Yes home"

"Home with you?"

Nina gave her a smile as her tear threatened to fall.

"Yes, somehow I'll make sure we can find a home together"

The young girl gave a hesitant step forward.

"You promise"

"I promise"

The girl finally gave her a hopeful beam as she ran towards Nina arms, her foot got stuck. The ground underneath her started to crumble from the added pressed and The young girl began to lose her footing.

"Ah! Ma mama help me!"

"Mi Niña!" Nina yelled as she dashed towards the young girl jumping as she caught her into her arms. They fell into the deep abyss, Nina held onto her Niña firmly. She twisted about so that she could cradle Niña on top of her chest. They fell downwards as Nina's legs curled and her back arched from the added velocity but she wouldn't let go.

"I got you" she whispered into Niña's ear "I won't let you go; I promise"

They both fell deep underground.


	6. Children and their Friends

Nina Martinez was the newbie when she first came fresh out of the academy, she seemed to fit the role well enough. The others just seemed to encourage the stereotype of the "oblivious newbie" but she allowed them to have their fun. When they tricked her she'd act surprised, they'd try and prank her and she would take a step back before being caught in the line of fire of water balloons. She'd snap her fingers and tell the guys "ah darn guys" she pouted sarcastically "you almost got me".

"You need to loosen up kid" the Chief Purdy once told her

"Are you sure you need another person with loose screws, sir?" she'd joke

"That...was a really bad joke"

She'd shrug and laughed it off

"See right there"

"What do you mean..."

"You smile and laugh but...it seems kind of hollow"

She furrowed her eyebrow but would roll her eyes. Martinez had learned early on that you had to keep your sense of humor if you wanted to stay in the force, somethings you had to learn to laugh off. Sometimes if you couldn't find the humor in things, you'd be heading a dark path. She started to partake in the jokes, she'd super glue their coffee mugs, she'd make their cuffs get stuck on the break room tables, she once even spiced up the coffee mixture with chili. Nothing to deter them from their jobs but just enough for them to laugh it off and forget their troubles.

"You know I'm kind of jealous of kids" Knox told her one day when they were doing a stake out near a park.

"Really?" Nina asked

"They can go on their day with no worries or fears"

"Hmm"

"They're never afraid of falling"

Nina turned her head and saw a couple of kids by the swing, they each attempted to jump off mid swing, some were successful and the other just fell splat on their faces. They just wiped they're jeans off and go straight towards the swing again. Nina was never afraid of jumping high or off strange heights. She would face every challenge with a strong heart and wise mind, but things were different from people. She was able to restrain or question people easily but comfort was a different situation. She wasn't afraid of jumping or laughing away her troubles, she was afraid of letting people down, she was afraid of falling.

Nina woke up with an awful pain in her back, it spiked up the blades of her shoulder pads and ended around her tail bone. She had to changed her mattress she thought to herself. She reached towards her phone that was charging above her she felt nothing but a soft pillow. 'Strange' as she tried to reach towards her side with half lid eyes she felt a pouncing pain in her ribs. She let out a soft groan of pain, what was on her, she felt heavy as though someone had placed a large set of books onto her as she slept. Did she fall asleep with her laptop on top of her again, since when was it this painful. She reached down to slid it off her but suddenly stopped, her fingers felt a soft head of hair, she combed it softly as memories started to flood her. She fell down the deep abyss while cradling Niña in her arms. She had closed her eyes shut in the anticipation of their fall, she purposely had Niña lay on top of her so that at least she could have less of an impact. Nina herself must have passed out mid fall out of fear, she was glad she kept a hold on the little girl. But that was all she could remember, now where were they?

Nina pushed her eyelids open and saw a small crevice of light being shone from high above where she laid, around her was what seemed to be a small garden of golden flowers all hugging her from being crushed due to her fall. She placed a firm hand on the back Niña 's head and another on her hips to keep her in place, she slowly arose from her bed of flowers, feeling her back ache in the sudden movement. She looked down at the young child and saw her still sleeping softly in her arms, without trying to wake her she swiftly got onto her legs that shifted a bit from the added weight but quickly got accustomed. She had carried grown men out of buildings in worse conditions, a small girl in her arms and an achy back was a piece of cake. Nina stepped around the golden flower bed and she shifted the sleeping child in her arms so that her head laid on her shoulders. She took a look around the room, that's what it was a simple room with golden flower sitting in the middle of some soft green grass. It looked nothing like what she expected a bottom of a pit to look like, then again she hadn't really expected to see the bottom of this pit. She squinted her eyes as they were still a bit sluggish from her sleep. She spotted a corridor to her far left, maybe there was a way out. She slowly walked through and was shocked to see another opening, it was a deep grey archway that weaved around the doorway, it had a strange symbol on the top. Nina stared in awe at the architecture. How has this been down here for so long, as she stepped into the room she saw a singular flower in a patch of green grass. It looked similar to the one that broke her fall, but didn't flowers have roots? More should be growing in this patch of grass, she decided it wasn't that important to question the agriculture of this place, just that she and Niña got home safely. She looked towards the far back and saw another decorative archway she walked towards it.

"Well howdy!"

Nina took a sudden step back; it shook the sleeping girl in her arms. Nina gave her a soft pat and looked around for the voice.

"Over here"

Nina turned around, no one.

"A little lower"

That was never a good sign, cautiously Nina lowered her gaze towards the ground. She only saw the small yellow flower.

"Holy moly, you're really tall!"

The flower shifted slightly upwards and Nina was able to see a yellow petal flower give her a small smile, Nina took a shaking breath in. Was she still sleeping? Yes, she had to be.

"Y-you're a flower"

"Wow you're so observant" the flower said cheerfully "yup I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower"

Nina took soft gulp of air and tightly closed her eyes, she had to still be dreaming, she opened her eyes.

"Uuhm" she wasn't dreaming

"Well well well" Flowey said turning his head sideways towards Nina "you're new to the underground aren't cha?"

Nina didn't say anything and simple stared at the talking flower, clutching onto her sleeping child. Flowey continued on talking anyway

"Golly, you must be so confused"

"I I'm underground?"

"Wow, so she speaks" Flowey laughed "and as observant as ever" it chimed

"I-how are you…?"

"geez I wish you could see your face right now!" the flower said "it kind looks like this!" Flowey bobbed his head around as to mimic a confused dizzy person and then began to laugh. "Hahaha see!"

"..."

"Hmm someone ought to teach you how things work around here!"

Nina shifted her arms to wrap around her child protectively.

"I guess little old me will have to do, ready?"

"What-"

"Here we go!"

Nina felt as if something had pushed through her back and roughly opened its way out of her chest, her back arched forward as she felt a warm sensation leave. In Front of her floated a bright red heart that glistened and glowed with each thump.

"Wow...!" Flowey actually sounded astonished "that's one powerful soul you got their pal!"

"My soul?"

"Yessiree! That heart is your SOUL. The very culmination of your being"

Nina tried to reach towards her soul but it seemed to pass right through her fingertips, it left a warm feeling on her fingers but it somehow felt strangely gaunt. As she stepped around her soul followed her always keeping a small distance between itself and her chest, Flowey continued through her discovery.

"Here in the underground your soul can grow stronger"

Nina stopped moving around at gave Flowey a confused look

"What? How is that going to help us leave?"

Flowey quickly shifted his eyes towards the young sleeping child and smiled, it sent shivers down her spine.

"Simple, all you have to do is gain a lot of LV"

"Level?"

"Nooo...silly" he stretched "LV is short for love"

"Love? How do I gain love?"

"Hahaha I can share some with you of course" he said with a small giggle, it didn't sit well with Nina "you want some love don't you?"

Nina cautiously took a step back but continued to speak with the flower

"...how?"

"Easy silly, down here love is shared through little white...friendliness pellets" Flowey gave her a small wink, Nina was grateful that her kid was still sleeping safely in her arms. Flowey released, as promised, some tiny white seeds that seemed to float around him. Nina did not want any of...that...near her

"Are you ready?"

"Um I think I'll pas-" before Nina could finish her sentence Flowey threw his pellets towards her.

"Move around, get as many as you can!" Nina had to quickly swerve to the right twisting around on her heel to avoid getting hit by the so called 'friendliness' pellets. She was able to avoid them all as she swiftly turned back around to face Flowey. His smile bright smile had turned into a low grin, he eyed her curiously.

"Hey buddy" he said slowly "you missed them, let's try that again, okay?"

"N- no I don't-"

He threw his pellets towards Nina, a little quicker this time, but she was able to duck right under them with ease.

"Hey! I don't want any of your love!" Nina frustratingly said. Flowey stared right at her with furrowed eyebrows and a frown building onto his face. "Um...thank you but I think I'm fine she added"

"Is this a joke?" he said through his teeth "I'm trying to help you learn, are you brain dead?"

Nina matched his frown, no longer liking his attitude, but to be fair she really didn't like it to begin with, He gave her a tight smile

"RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS-" Nina gave an alarmed look.

"What?!"

"Friendliness pellets"

They were thrown towards her in a faster velocity, again Nina spun around and dodged the deranged flowers white bullets. Nina turned quickly and saw as Flowey's face fell into a malicious grin, his eyes were now devoid of light, and his teeth were sharp and bared. Nina let out a scared gasp and turned towards her side to protect her child.

"You know what's going on here, don't you?" flower spat through his awful smile. Nina's arms shock as she tried to step away from the talking flower.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about!" Nina protested in fear "I think it's best if I leave now"

"Don't play dumb with me! I know better now" Flowey snared "you just wanted so see me suffer, well I guess I'll have to repair the favor" the flowers smile looped wickedly. Nina tried to run but all around her was Flowey's friendliness pellets circling her, aiming for her soul. She tried to look for a way out, maybe she could jump out but with her hurt back and Niña in her arms she might not make it.

"DIE"

That was all Nina could hear as Flowey's awful laugh resonated within her ears. She ducked down and tightly held onto her small child protectively, closing her eyes tightly as she felt the bullets nearing closer and closer to her soul. She could feel her cheeks become wet from her distressed.

Then the laughing stopped, Nina gradually lifted her head from her crouch as she saw as the pellets disappeared completely leaving only her brightly light soul. Flower was bewildered but before he could say anything his small flower body was torn out of the ground by a sudden appearing fireball. Nina watched in amazement as the fireball curveballed Flowey out of her way. She stood up from the ground gently in shock as she stared straight at what, no whom had saved just her.

"What a terrible creature"


	7. Children and their Dreams

AN: ignore the previous update. It had nothing important in it. Nothing at all.

She stood tall with her robes falling long and draping her entirely. Only her feet peeked from the bottom covered in white fur and her hands that were crossed and resting on each other. She appeared to be calmly looking at Nina, her eyes trying to sooth the jumpy young woman. Her kind voice made reminded Nina of another sweet person with a voice that reminded her of honeysuckles and warmth, she always wondered how their English would sound like if it wasn't so broken. Nina could feel her heart tighten at the thought of her mother and how she wasn't wrapped around her comforting arms. She saw her soul slowly return towards her chest, the light it emitted enveloped her as it floated back. Nina let out a soft sigh of relief from the comforting tenderness.

"Ah don't be afraid my child" she took a step forward towards Nina her voiced spilled with concern for the young woman's being. Nina took an involuntary step back from the monster slightly afraid but also out of confusion from the similarities of her own mother. As she took a step back she began to feel the weight of her little one in her arms. As Nina held up her child near to her chest The large creature traced her eyes downwards towards her arms. Suddenly the tall figure stopped as their eyes widened at the sight of Nina and what she was carrying. Nina looked down at her kid as they slightly shifted in her arms from the sudden movement, she furrowed her eyebrows in her sleep. Nina quickly brought her child to rest on her shoulder again and softly soothed her back with small pats.

"Shh shh estas bien mi pequeña yo estoy aquí" Nina lulled in her ear. As little Niña calmed down back into Nina's arms the young woman looked back towards the figure who was observing them closely, the beings paw was now resting on her chest and the other one was covering her mouth. Nina could sense the now uncomfortable silence in the room and the tall creature watched with sad eyes the small interaction between Nina and her young one. Nina could feel the strange pulls of familiarity in her eyes.

"I…" Nina seemed to lose her words "I don't want to cause any trouble"

There was a small silence between the two, the sweet being lowered her arm back down and gave the young woman a tender smile as her eyes filled with unwary sorrow and sympathy.

"You need not be afraid of yourself or your young one" she said her voice seemed to almost crack when she mentioned the small child "my name is Toriel, I am the caretaker of the ruins"

"The ruins?" Nina asked

"Yes my child. Were you are is the ruins of the underground. I pass through this place everyday to see if anyone has fallen down"

Nina remembered to the terrifying drop she had just a while ago. She had fallen underground, this was real.

"The legend the stories they were all real" she said softly to herself

"Yes, you are the first humans to come here in a long time"

Nina's mind wandered towards the chief's case, six children to have fallen down the caves pit. Nina thought of the chief, a sad thought crossed her mind.

"My child are you alright?" Nina looked up at Toriel she looked down towards the young woman and Nina couldn't help but feel like a child again as Toriels height made Nina remember what it was like to look up towards her mother when she had fallen and she would come to Nina's aid to lift her up.

"I'm...okay" Nina lied "a little drowsy from the fall but nothing I can't handle"

Toriel gave her a warm smile and nodded.

"If you don't mind, may I examine your back?" Nina was surprised at the request from the kind lady but agreed nonetheless. she walked towards her and turned so that her back was facing her. Toriel placed a warm paw on her back and made a small circular movement. Nina felt the bruises and pain slowly leave.

"There my child, how do you feel?"

"Much better, how did you know?" Toriel simply smiled at her

"It's best not to hide your pain from me young one" she said "promise you won't do that again?"

Nina slowly nodded her head, and added a small apology feeling as though she was just scolded. This monster had reminded her so much of her mother that Nina found it hard to do anything but make accept her kindness.

"Young one, it is all right, you were simply trying to protect your...own child" Toriel rested her hand on the little girl's head that leaned against Nina's shoulder and gave her a small pat "It must be hard being in such a strange place with only your little one" she said as her face contorted to a sad grim, Nina decided she never wanted this creature to express such sadness again.

"come let me lead you through the catacombs" Toriel offered her paw towards Nina, she took a hesitant pause but once Nina looked up towards Toriel's kind eyes she accept her hand and allowed her to pull her along. They walked towards the archway together her hand was so small compared to Toriel's warm paw. She felt as though she was walking with her own mother, as the young child breathed softly against her shoulder still soundly gave one last glance behind her towards the now empty room, no flower in sight.

Toriel and Nina walked into a brightly lit room covered from wall to wall in purple stone, in front laid a two-split staircase with both ends leading towards the same door on the floor were beautiful loose red leaves but no tree claiming them. Nina was so awed by the scenery that for a split second she didn't notice the way the young child began to squirm in her arms.

"Where are we?" Niña whispered softly, the young woman looked down in her arms and began to lower them as the kid stepped out. The little girl took in the sight of the room "Are we?"

"Yup" Nina said with a quip smile

Niña looked around and the same astonished face that the young woman had was replicated with her younger one. Her eyes stopped when she saw Toriel standing at the top of the staircase her eyes looking kindly and the small child as she had looked at Nina but a sadness still sat in the back, she waited patiently for little Niña and her mother.

"Mama that's a.."

"Yup"

"A goat!"

Both Nina and Toriel looked at the small child in surprise. Toriel let out strong rich laugh and Nina felt as though she would die of embarrassment.

"Mija!" Nina said sternly

"What?" the young child said quite confused

"It is alright my young one your child is merely a curious one" Toriel said she stepped towards the doors and pointed us to follow "come this way"

Nina shook her head but gave a small laugh she bent on one knee towards to be at head level to her child

"That wasn't very nice" Nina whispered, The girl nodded her head and looked towards her feet a little ashamed "hey it's okay, just don't point out what everyone is" she gave her a small pat on the head

"Mom?" Niña whispered back towards Nina

"Yes chiquita?"

"Why weren't you afraid of the monster?"

"I had no reason to be"

Nina slowly nodded her head slowly while shifting her eyes towards the floor and then gave a soft smile.

"Are were really underground?"

Nina smiled and beckoned her to come closer, Little Niña obliged as she leaned her ear in.

"Can you keep a secret?"

Little Niña nodded, and The young woman couldn't help but smile

"Yes"

The girl gave a soft giggle and nodded Nina could feel her chest warm up at her reaction. As Nina stood up to head towards the doorway that Toriel just entered she saw the little girl observe the middle of the stairs. Nina thought the young child must have noticed the beautiful structure of the room and allowed her to continue her peruse. When the young child climbed up the stairs she grabbed a hold of Nina hand and held it tight. They both entered the next room, Toriel stood patiently waiting for them next to her was a set of stepping stones slightly popping out and a closed door.

"In the ruins you'll encounter many puzzles, this is one of the few" Toriel spoke .For a moment Nina believed that Toriel would have taken a step back and allow Nina and her child try and solve the puzzle but Toriel just went ahead and walked in a certain pattern to unlock the door behind her. "This way please" she motioned the two to follow her.

They entered a larger room with small enterprising bride connections

"In this room you'll need to flip switches to make progress" that peaked Nina's interest "do not worry I already labeled them for you" that did not.

Nina looked at the walls and saw the bright and obnoxious writing next to the switches she presumed she needed to flip. As Toriel walked in front of the Nina let out a small sigh. The detective inside her wasn't comfortable with receiving the answer so easily. She looked down at little Nina whom still held firmly onto her hand.

"Do you want to flip the switches?" she asked Little Niña excitingly nodded her head and ran to flip the first switch that Toriel labeled. Toriel smiled and continued walking at the next switch Little Niña quickly flipped the next labeled switch and the spikes at the end of the room sun down into the floor, allowing passage.

"Splendid! good job you two!" Toriel clapped her hand together. Nina resisted the urge to comment on her lack of involvement. "Let us all move to the next room"

As little Nina followed Toriel to the next room with more confidence towards the monster Nina walked towards the switch that wasn't labeled. She examined the switch and realized that it was just a picture painted on the brick wall, she felt a little deflated.

Nina walked to the next room, she wondered if Toriel was going to teach her how to solve the puzzles or essentially solve them for herself. Nina saw Toriel and little Niña standing next to a dummy as Toriel noticed her enter the room she beckoned her towards them.

"I was explaining to you little one that as humans living in the underground, monster may attack you two" little Niña held onto her mother's hand again, Nina held it tightly "you will need to be prepared for this situation" Toriel watched as Nina looked down at little Niña with concern.

"Do not worry young ones! When you encounter a monster you'll enter in a fight. This will cause your soul to emit and take a physical form" she directed the last part towards Nina knowing that she wouldn't allow her child to fight witnessing the scene earlier. "When you're in a fight, strike up a friendly conversation, stall for a while I will come to resolve the conflict"

Nina was thankful for that as she remembered the previous incident, the thought sent shivers down her spine. Toriel pointed towards the dummy behind her

"Here come practice on the dummy" Toriel allowed Nina to walk towards the dummy and tugged little Niña to follow her, she complied and they both watched by the side lines as Nina spoke to the dummy.

Nina's soul emitted for her chest not as strongly as before but it still shined in the room, little Niña watched entrance. Nina let out a soft cough in the now quiet room she looked at the simple dummy, they had a little cotton heart and buttons for eyes.

"Um...you're the button of my eyes" she said with a wink. The dummy toppled down to the floor, it didn't seem up enough for conversation. Toriel smile in approval and little Niña couldn't help but let out a small giggle. The fight ended and Nina's soul returned in its rightful place, she walked over to the dummy and helped it stand in place again she let out a silent sorry hoping the dummy understood.

As they entered the next room they encountered a strange floor plan on the ground with lighter purple tiles tracing the floor.

"The puzzle in this room is a little more challenging, I wonder if you can figure it out" Toriel said the last bit more to herself she stepped into a small hallway to her left and allowed Nina to look around. As Nina examined a little closer she decided to take note of the strange shape on the floor she headed toward the small hallway she was stopped by a strange looking frog blocking her way towards Toriel. Little Niña stood behind Nina as she peeked her small head from behind her legs to watch her mother interact with the frog.

"Um hello" Nina said softly she could hear little Niña 's snickering behind her "do you mind if we go past you?"

The frog tipped his head curiously towards Nina and for a second she felt incompetent for speaking to a frog, that was until her soul was pulled out of her chest. Little Niña stared in awe at her mother's bright red soul that lite up the entire room including the hallway. Nina quickly tucked hand behind her to protect little Niña from any incoming assault. Whatever the frog planned was completely halted as the towering stature of Toriel hovered over the frog. Nina watched as the now quivering frog hopped out of Nina's way returning her soul back to her chest.

"Huh" Nina said calmly she looked down towards her child who was tightly holding her hand "are you ok?" she asked

Little Niña gave her an assertive nod. They walked towards Toriel who now waited for them at the end of the hallway. Nina saw that a the floor in the next room had sharp spikes over the floor, Nina quickly realized that the pattern in the previous room was the safe path.

"Stay close to me ok" Nina told little Nina. She looked up towards Toriel who still blocked the way.

"This is the puzzle…" Toriel spoke softly "but here could you carry your child for a moment?" a little confused Nina lifted her child into her arms and complied.

"Here grab my hand" Toriel offered her paw and Nina held on to it. She began to walk onto the spikes and lead Nina through the small spike covered bridge. Nina held in her disappointed sigh but allowed Toriel to keep leading her.

"These puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now" she said and head out to the next room. Nina looked down at little Niña and she gave her the same facial expression they followed Toriel. With Little Niña still in her arms Nina looked up at Toriel for whatever self lead puzzle she needed to do.

"You've done excellently so far, my child" Toriel said to Nina "however I have a difficult request to ask of you"

Nina was a little surprised by the change of attitude even little Niña leaned a little into Nina's arms. Toriel looked slightly to her right paw and let out a soft sigh when she looked up she looked straight into Nina's eyes

"I would like you two to walk down to the end of this room by yourselves" Toriel said "forgive me for this" with that Toriel dashed down the hallway leaving both Nina and her child alone.

Nina stared down the hallway a little perplexed for her current situation. Little Niña tugged on Nina's sleeve.

"What is it Chiquita?" she asked her daughter calmly

"Why aren't you afraid?" she asked

Nina looked at her child silently for a moment trying to think of an answer

"I'm with you" she finally said

Little Niña smiled at her and rested her head into her chest "we should probably go find Grandma"

"Grandma?" Nina asked her the child stayed silent and Nina realized that it was probably best for her to not to push any further. If Toriel was little Nina's grandma that would make her Nina's...Nina shook her head slightly and walked down the hallway to catch up with mom.


End file.
